fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Oakvale
Oakvale is a village on the southern coast of Albion. History When The Hero was a child, the village was raided by bandits. The village was completely burned to the ground and The Hero's father was one of the many victims. Oakvale is now completely restored and has added a memorial graveyard for the victims of the raid. There is a quest linked to this area, which is started by talking to the ghost of a pirate on Oakvale's beach. Relation to The Hero Oakvale is the childhood home of our hero where he grew up with his father, mother, and sister. The profession of his father is a woodcutter, as we see in the cut-scenes where we are introduced to the Hero's mother. On the night of the raid, the Hero's father was killed when he tried to defend his family from the bandit attack. The Hero's mother and sister were taken away. You will eventually find out that they were tortured to reveal your location, but they did not give in, so the bandits cut out Theresa's eyes and left her in the woods. Your mother--Scarlet Robe--was thrown into Bargate Prison. Theresa was eventually found by Twinblade, and taken to his camp. Society Oakvale is a seaside town with a dock and a few houses on a rise. The pier, like the town, is guarded and you are not allowed to carry weapons inside it, much like any other town. Early in the Hero's time in Oakvale, he comes into contact with the little girl that got her teddy bear back at the beginning of the game. Somewhere outside the gate there is a small sign that commemorates a villager that died in an accident while the town was being rebuilt. The town also has a gate that is guarded. Though by the sea, it is an iddylic farming community. A unique element of the town is a Chicken Kickin' Competition. Laws In Oakvale it is forbidden to enter town with an unsheathed weapon. Otherwise the common laws of Albion apply: ''Homosexuality, same-sex marriage, and polygamy are universally legal and widely accepted. Extramarital affairs, however, are taboo and the source of much contention among married couples." There is also a law that does not allow you to enter a town with unsheathed weapons as you are deemed a threat and a hazard. Obviously, murder is considered incredibly evil and so is breaking into a house, theft or attacking innocent civilians and guards, but the worst that can ever happen to you is a fine and being thrown from the town at the same time. There are also prostitutes in Albion but it isn't explicit as to whether this is legal or not. Oakvale also has strange laws of its own, like "Abandoning your post when you were requested to stay there" and "giving up a teddy bear to someone likely to rip it's head off". * It is interesting to note that if the hero walks in with anything considered to be a weapon they will get a 40 crime points. This can cause hilarious consequences should the hero to walk into the town with the Stick that he gained during guild training. Fable 2 ]] In Fable 2, Oakvale is mentioned several times. It is revealed later in the game that around 200 years before the events of Fable 2 a young man who feared death, and later became known as Reaver, made a deal with the Shadows that would allow him to stay youthful forever. The Shadows took the lives of everyone in the village as a down payment, and established a court next to the old bridge. With no one left alive to help fend off the evil creatures or the swamp itself, Oakvale and the Barrow fields were absorbed by the marshes and turned into an area of evil. The area is mostly destroyed and any remnants of the Old Oakvale were swept away in the 200 years since the massacre, but a few of the buildings still seem to surface above the swamp. However there are notable landmarks to Oakvale that you will recognize, most prominently the large bridge that spanned over the original entrance to Oakvale. The Wraithmarsh, in Fable 2, is the new name for Oakvale. Most notably the sunken farm section of Wraitmarsh. Also, if the player explores Wraithmarsh, he/she might find the gravestones of the parents of the Hero of Oakvale and the teddy bear "Rosie".Category:Locations Category:Fable 1 Towns Category:Fable 2 Towns